Various materials are proposed as the electron transport material and hole blocking material of an organic EL element. Organosulfur compounds are exemplified in the literature regarding compounds characterized in other chemical structural moieties, the Patent Document 1 (benzoisoindole-based compound), the Patent Documents 2 and 3 (carbazole-based compound), and the Patent Document 4 (compound with a pentaphenyl-substituted phenyl group backbone). In these literature, however, there is neither description of details of the organosulfur compounds exemplified nor the description of the specific examples that they are applied to elements.
Previously, no compound with the compound structures according to the present invention has been known, and its application as an organic EL material has not been considered at all.